Lyke Mi Buks
A book store. Despite the obvious impairment of the name creator, they have a wide variety of books available. Located in the Mall. *Men's Health Magazine - $15 *: A magazine dedicated to men's health, as the name implies. Features pictures of half-naked, heavily muscled, oiled-up men, and articles about how to stay in shape. *Women's Health Magazine - $15 *: A magazine dedicated to women's health, as the name implies. There's pictures of fit but not necessarily muscular women throughout, and the articles are dedicated to methods of maintaining a fit, female body. *Style Magazine - $15 *: A magazine about fashion and style, unsurprisingly. There are tips for what to wear to certain occasions, what accessories go well with what outfits, and even how to carry yourself to display confidence and grace. *Cosmopolitan Magazine - $15 *: World famous Cosmo magazine. Full of tips for fashion, femininity and sex, for anyone interested in reading it. You've heard that the sex tips are actually quite ridiculous, but you suppose beggars can't be choosers. *Hustler Magazine - $20 *: A scandalous pornographic magazine. The focus is on straight, heterosexual sex, usually in strange locations, but not necessarily strange by any stretch of the imagination. *Sex Herald Magazine - $20 *: A magazine by women, for women. Quite literally, in fact, as this particular magazine caters to women who like women in a more-than-platonic way. *Leather-bound tome - $100 (only shows up if you have bought the Black Dildo) *: A large and heavy book, bound in what looks like red leather. The title, embossed on the front of the book, is Magnus Libri Everto. It looks old... *Parenting for Dummies - $40 *: A book that does exactly what it claims: teaches the basics of parenting and preparing for children. It's kind of condescending at times, but still informative. *What to Expect When You're Expecting - $35 *: A book about pregnancy and childbirth. Although the subject matter is pretty clear, there's some stuff about parenting in a few of the later chapters, at least for the beginning of the eventual child's life. *Basics of Parenting - $15 *: Less of a book and more of a magazine, this relatively brief primer on parenting and pregnancy contains some useful information nonetheless. *Light Feet - $35 *: A book about dancing, intended for beginners. The basic steps are pretty simple, but there's some complicated stuff in there too. *Office Environments For Imbeciles - $35 *: A book about office jobs. It's pretty straightforward, with some useful tips, but there's just a hint of condescension. *Waving the Flag - $35 *: The full title of the book is "Waving the Flag: Symbolic Gestures That Can Inspire Those Around You Without Actually Doing Anything". Looks like a book on supervisory and leadership techniques. *Handsome And Handy - $35 *: A book on home repair, along with ideas on how to seduce women while helping them with their, ahem, plumbing. It's a very odd book, but the reviews, while denouncing the sexism, compliment the author on the thorough knowledge of various aspects of home repair. *Poker Face - $35 *: A book about poker faces. Seems pretty self-explanatory. The blurb on the back, though, makes it clear that the book is about deception and lying, and how to both spot it, and get away with it. Category:Places